unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia fun: Noob Society
Noobs have increased dramatically during the 21st century, creating a new society. Noobs have made a language: l337 Sp33k. They have also made their meetings, political parties(Leet-o-crat), and even an army(l33t 4rmy in their language). Now, noobs have became a major influence in the world(mostly in US, UK, and other countries that have lots of computers and games), so we made a little article for their n00bish society. Language Editors note: This section is written in L337 5p33k, to give this page a little ethnic flavor. Bam. You can use the handy translator key at the bottom of the page to assist in your translations. (If you can read it without the translator, y0u n33d t0 g3t l41d.) L337 5p33k 15 th3 0ffic14l l4ngu4g3 0f th3 N00b 50c13ty. B31ng 4 n00b 4nd m4king fun 0f 1t w1ll c4u53 5 C0mmun157 Cabals n00b C0n5717u710n Pr073c73r5, also known as C0mmun15t5, w1ll 4pp34r fr0m n0 wh3r3 w1th L4wn Ch41r5, w1ll p01n7 t0 7h3 gr0und, 4nd sh007, 1n574ntly k1ll1ng y0u 4nd 7h3m. 1f y0u w4n7 t0 l34rn L337 5p33k, wh1ch 15 h1ghly r3c0mm3nd3d n07 t0, h3r3 15 s0m3 s1mpl3 tr4n5l4t10n5: * 4=A * 7=T * 1=L or I * 2 or 5=S * 6=G * 3=E * 0=O * n00b=shit * n00b f00d=shittacos * n00b t0y=shitoy * n00bs0ul=nothing * n00bg4ngst4!!!!=Some retard that thinks he's baddass * L33t! = This is the only way I can hide the truth that I am a noob! Political Party The official political party of the n00b Society is the leet-o-crats, also known as the fail-o-crats. They are followers of Communists Freedomology, who restrict n00bs from doing some a hell lot of stuff. If they dare to do any of these they will be exiled from the Society and will not have the right to be called a true n00b: * Kill more than one professional players within a month. * Be or pretend to be a professional. * Not hell screech in your mic more than twice in less than a day. * Not suck. * Not say,"n00b!" more than ten times each day.. WE THE PEOPLE Are united under a noobinism government under the name Noob Soviet Shit Republic. Now Look at these articles Article One: Don't mess with us you m*********** We have a badass military force that WILL force an AK-47s up your ass Article Two We are entilted to vote on porns We WILL enslaved evrything, evryone, everygrunt anytime Article Three We need some male strippers if anyone has some We will dominate L33t 4rmy Watch out, if you and your 75 friends come across of the l33t 4rmy with Rocket Lawn Chairs, prepare for a massacre and get a shovel. The above text is about a historical event. The Arbiter and 75 Elites were going to assassinate Truth. When they were near the base, they saw the n00bL33t 4rmy. The L33t 4rmy, in perfect army position, pointed their rocket launchers to the Arbiter then downwards, shooted, and killed themselves. Up to this day, no one knows why they killed themselves, most people say it was because they were n00bs L33t. Resistance Right now, the noob population has enlarged, causing different views of n00biness in the Society. Noob politicians(corrupted leet-o-crats) hired lots of terrorist professionals to crush this resistance. N00b Resistance meetings take place behind a Game Stop store, where they plot to overtake the current Noob Hierachy and look at Porntana magazines. These meetings ended when the professionals surrounding them with Ak-47s. Resistance is growing, questioning the Noob Society. Join the Resistance, and you get a cookie. EDIT: yay!!! cookies!!!! can i have another? and another? and another? and another? 'An alarming message has been sent to the U.N.S.C. from a place called: U.S.S.R.' A country called Ubernoob Sosocialist Shit Republic a.k.a. U.S.S.R. has formed and wrote a constitution that has just been sent to the U.N.S.C. today. Many political leaders have read the constitution causulties are as followed: 30%=died of gruntiness 7%=recieved noob cancer 63%=nothing happened This was the N.S.S.R. constitution of independence video but unfortunatly Lord Hood recorded Grunty porn over the tape so we only have the words. Noob:"We the people have declared ourselves independent of everyone"'' He walks towards a button''" By killing everyone with this missile ha!" He presses button and remembered he forgot to unlock the lid on top of the missile launch tube causing the nukes to kill every noobs within five hundred miles. Lord Hood:"Wow he just said the most cheesy dialog I ever heard. Can I watch my grunt porn now? The guys are doing'' it'' on this episode now." Noob Disease A file straight from the n00b government's huge box of info. Most people don't know about this. It's the transformation from normal to noob in days when the normal person contracts Meninoobitus, also known as Noobitus A,B,C, and all the way to Z, also simply known as Noob cancer or as others might call it bieber fever (i wuz's justinz vier)Noob on justin bieber. Here's the info from the file: '--Day 1--' Easy is easy, you dumbass... (normal) '--Day 2--' Normal is...E...no it's normal. (confused) '--Day 3--' Really, I thenk someone is observ1ng me... (virus starting to attack language part of the brain) '--Day 4--' Easy is...easy? Or...w4it...hard...1 th1nk... (sweaty, confused, virus starting to erase grammar from memory) '--Day 5--' Pr0f1t!1! (just being a retard) '--Day 6--' Wh4t y0u m3an you're go1ng to bre4k my number 4?!?1?one? (In denial) '--Day 7--' L34v3 m3 4l0ne!!1one! 1'm just a hum4n b31ng!1elvenety!1! (too late, virus made unrepairable damage to social and grammar) '--Day 8--' L0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0, n00b! L3t me sh0w u ub3r l33t sk1lls!! (uncurable, virus is in full control of the person, disabling all real social skills) --'''Day 9-- '''n00b, u 4 h4x0r u c4nt pwn m3 1m l33t s0 uz 4 H4XOR!! (actually going online against someone other than a lvl one) See also * Easy * Noob * Noob Combo * Noob cancer * Noobasauras Rex Category:People attacked by the grunty inquisition Category:Gruntipedia Inside Jokes Category:Noob stuff Category:Noob Types Category:Noob Category:Shit nobody cares about Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo.